


And Who Would Ever Write A Musical About That

by Zugzwang (thunderdone)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, High School AU, Musicals, Thearter setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2871173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderdone/pseuds/Zugzwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is the tech guy of thearter; he helps rig up the lights, the sounds, the kids, everything. Gavin is an actor, who reveals something to Ryan about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Who Would Ever Write A Musical About That

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of this setting, and may post another part to this, only slightly altered. I'm a theater kid, so this describing musicals is my forte.

"Rye! Ryan! Can you help me with my mic?"

It was the first public performance of the musical that had been rehearsed for so many months, and although Gavin had appeared in each one of the rehearsals, and had been in the high school's musical the two other years he had been there, for the love of anything holy, he could not get his mic on. 

The first year, Ryan had just passed it off as hopelessness, knowing that behind each actor a different mind lay, and that mind was not always as brilliant as it could be displayed on stage. The year after that, he had just passed it off as a sophomore trying to kiss up with a junior to seem cooler. This year though, he had no excuse. 

He was sick and tired of only working with such mediocre computers, the coding software aggravatingly easy, and the minds who worked beside him were decent, at the best. Many weren't even planning to peruse a career within the subject, and thus didn't pay any attention. So, Ryan applied to help program and work the lighting and sound effects for the musicals, where he met Gavin Free. 

Gavin was the human form of a shapeshifter. A grade below Ryan, and with a British accent that would never leave you. His gobbledygook of words he claimed were real astounded teachers and students alike, sometimes making him a bit of an easy target. He wasn't that bright, either, thus frequently messed his words up and got himself knee deep in trouble which could have been easily avoided. 

But on stage, he changed. The first play he had been in was by far Ryan's favorite: And Then There Were None, an elaborate murder mystery filed with sudden deaths and dark humor. He was the villain, as Ryan noticed, which he preferred to be. He executed his lines with the upmost precision, once even adding his own small line to the mix: "By God, it looks like the French Revolution in here!" He turned to the audience, a grin threatening to break through his composure as he said,"And who the hell would want to write a musical about that?"

The next year he had assumed the role of Hamlet, within the play, you guessed it, of Rozencrantz and Gildenstern Are Dead. The dash of insanity that went hand in hand with his character was delivered immaculately, the small cracks and wavers in his voice perfect for each moment as he spoke of true love, and of the thoughts of a he universe's working. 

This year he assumed the role of Professor Callahan in this year's production of Legally Blonde. No, he wasn't the ex-boyfriend who started the show, or the lover of Elle that would end it, but the scumbag teacher who made an approach on Elle, really only giving her any chance at being a lawyer because she was nothing less than a blonde bombshell. 

Gavin dopily grinned at Ryan, holding his roll of tape and mic out to him, flicking the grey sprayed hair out of the way of his glasses. Ryan sighs softly but shrugs. "Fine." He slips off the headphones, standing and taking them from him carefully. "Why do you always ask me to do it and not one of your friends? They can do it for you, right?"

A soft sound comes from the Brit as he shrugs a little. "But you're Ryan the Tech Guy. If anyone can put it on properly, you can." He mumbles something under his breath as Ryan carefully tapes the wires down to his back, once as well to the back of his neck as he loops the mic around the top of his ear to come closer to his lips. Taping it down to him carefully, Gavin makes a few faces to insure it stays put. "Thanks Rye!" Gavin grins as he turns to Ryan, the latter eyeing him oddly. 

As Gavin adjusts his shirt, standing in the same spot with no plans to move, seemingly, Ryan restates his question. "Seriously. Why. Literally anyone else could do it for you if you can't reach. Why, every year, at every practice, do you come to me to get your mic ready." As Gavin pulled a little on his shirt collar, he shrugged once again. 

"I was dared, the first year. People are bloody terrified of you, for some reason, and I didn't fully know this 'n all, so yeah. Then it just became habit, I guess. Hey, can I get a ride home? My mum's sick and she was gonna come but she decided not to so I don't have a ride home." 

Ryan blinks a few times before nodding. "Uh- sure. Yeah. Where do you live?" As Gavin described the way to get to his house, the only thing Ryan was really paying attention to was one small phrase the Brit had let slip. People are bloody terrified of you. He never thought that he was he threatening type. Sure, he was on the taller and stronger side, but the only thing that really did that was genetics for him, he wasn't a fitness buff, or even played any sports. Unless you counted the occasional football game he played with Jack. 

He sure as hell didn't talk like someone domineering. Ryan was quiet in his classes, only really speaking up when he had something good to say, maybe once or twice during the forty-five minute block. Unless it was in computer programming. Then it was much more than twice. It wasn't, either, that he had a large or buff group of friends. The only thing they really did was play video games together and work on homework. They shared a good amount in common, but none of them had ever considered violence or being threatening. 

Sure, Geoff looked a few years older than he really was, and Jack was built in a similar way to Ryan, but the both of them were kindhearted souls, only dangerous when someone tried to push them around. But Ryan had never laid a hand on anyone, and they seemed more frightened by him than Geoff, who had tattoos of bruises from the fights he got in. 

A squawk from Gavin arose, shaking Ryan out of his confusion. "Sorry! Gotta go! See you later, Rye!" He bolts off, onto the stage as the mic checks begin. Ryan blinks a little as he puts his headphones back on to adjust audio levels. Ah well, he thought to himself, bravery and stupidity are pleasant package deals occasionally.


End file.
